Little Sparks
by edwardandbella4evah
Summary: What if Courtney and Duncan hadn't met on Total Drama Island, but in first grade? A mini fic! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

"Momma what time are we going?"

A six year old Courtney was patiently eating cereal at the breakfast table. Even when she was little she always talked with a polite, and bigger vocabulary than any other six year old she knew. Today was going to be her first day in first grade, she couldn't wait to get away from the same schedule she had every day. Her mother sighed, she was getting tired of Courtney continuously asking about her class.

"Courtney, I told you we would be leaving soon, why don't you finish up your breakfast and go make your bed."

Courtney sighed, she hated making her bed, but she knew she wasn't allowed to talk back to her mother, so she kept quiet.

"Yes mother."

Courtney bounded upstairs and made her bed in such a hurry as if to make the time go by faster. She was excited, she heard that she was going to make new friends and it would be different from learning with a tutor.

Courtney went over to her mirror and gently fingered the tight plaits that her mother tied her hair in. Unlike most girls her age, who wore pigtails and let their hair loose, her mother made her wear two tight french plaits. Like many times in her life she wished she was like a normal kid, with normal parents. Courtney's life was, in the words of her parents, perfect. She was taught piano and violin, and taught how to speak French at the age of three. She was quite fluent in it now. She didn't have many friends because she had been taught by a tutor for most her life instead of going to preschool and kindergarten. Her mother compared her life to one lived by a Princess, Courtney referred to it as a life of a prisoner. Her father wasn't home often because he worked far and he traveled a lot. Though he did make plenty of money for the family. Take Courtney's room for example, a pretty, big pink bed with a shimmery canopy, a small pink vanity, a sitting area for Courtney to read, and a huge library to match. Courtney didn't have a TV in her room though, her parents only allowed her to watch it for a half hour a day downstairs.

Courtney's mom inturrupted Courtney's rambling in her head by simply yelling, "come on courtney, we have to get going!"

Courtney sprang off her bed and rushed out the door and into the car.

**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**

Courtney looked around the classroom cautiosly.

She wasnt shy, (her parents taught her never to be shy, but to stand up tall and greet everything in her path) she just didnt know what to do. She saw lots of kids playing around with toys, coloring,and just having fun.

No one was coming to greet her, so she sat down, chose a book and started reading.

About half an hour later she looked up at a boy talking with his mother at the door. The boy had shaggy black hair, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was wearing a black shirt with jeans, and looked as if he was trying to keep from crying. Courtney wanted to go meet the boy, but she didnt want to disturb his conversation with his mother, it wouldn't be polite.

Courtney sighed and decided to keep reading.

"Now Duncan, I want you to behave, alright?"

Duncan sighed, "yes mother..."

"Oh and Duncan. your brothers will be watching you after school today, I have to work late."

Duncan pouted, his mom always worked late. "Mommy, dont forget what you promised on friday!"

Duncan's mother looked confused for a minute. "What did I promise sweetie?"

"You promised that you would spend the day with me, that we can go to the park together."

Duncan's mom looked upset for a minute. She got down to his level and stroked his hair,"I'm sorry baby, I have to work late on friday.... maybe next friday, okay?"

Duncan was on the verge of tears, his mother never spent time with him.. She always promised every week that she would do something with him, but she always forget, or worked late, or some other excuse.

"Okay Mommy."

Duncan's mother got up and left to go to work. Duncan scanned the room, but all he saw was silly little kids playing around, except for one girl, reading a book. He caught her eye, and she blushed and looked down. Duncan thought to himself, 'this was going to be fun

Duncan went up to her and grinned.

"Hey, what's your name toots? Mine's Duncan."

Courtney blushed, but smiled. "Mine's Courtney, it's nice to meet you."

At that moment they both smiled and the same thought went through both their minds. "Finally, I'm going to have a friend…"


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan rushed home as fast as he could, he couldn't wait to tell his parents about Courtney.

He bounded through the door and straight into his older brothers, Cameron, and Dylan. Duncan tried to go through them but Dylan had caught him by his head.

"Hey. where're you going little bro?"

Duncan huffed and tried to break free but he wasn't strong enough to overcome his older brother.

"Need…to speak…to mom…"

Both brothers smirked and Cameron answered, "Sorry bro but mom is working late tonight, again…"

At that moment Duncan's two year old sister Kayla came bounding in and rushed into Duncan's waiting arms.

"Dunca!" Duncan hugged her tightly, before Dylan grabbed her out of his arms and into his own.

"Mom said me and Cameron had to give her a haircut before she came back from work today."

Kayla squealed and shook her head. "No! No haiw cut!" But her older brothers had already proceeded to carry her upstairs.

Duncan loved Kayla a lot more than his brothers, so he couldn't let her through it. He rushed upstairs and slammed the door to Kayla's room open.

"Guys, don't make her do it, she doesn't want to."

Both of the brothers grinned evilly. "Oh and what would you trade for instead?"

Duncan was only six at the time and couldn't think of much. "Well, I don't know…"

Cameron had already put Kayla in her crib and he and Dylan had made their ways toward him.

"oh, we've got a pretty good idea…how bout you instead?"

Duncan realized what they were trying to do and tried to escape. "no, c'mon guys! I like my hair just fine!"

But it was too late, Cameron was holding him down and Dylan had gotten the clippers.

By the time Duncan came out, he was sobbing and furious. They gave him a buzz cut, all because he was trying to help Kayla… He was also afraid of what Courtney would think, he actually really liked her.

By the time his mother came home, she didn't even pay attention to him, or what his brothers did to him. But he did notice his mother was yelling at Cameron because he did something bad at school.

Hmm…that gave Duncan and idea.

**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**

Courtney smiled, she had finally made a friend. She and Duncan had played all day, just talking and playing around. Courtney thought he was the nicest, sweetest boy she had ever met.

As soon as Courtney got home from school, she rushed into the kitchen and started bombarding her mother with what was on her mind (even though she perfectly knew she wasn't allowed to).

"Courtney! That is not at all how your father and I have taught you to greet your elders. Now greet your mother the right way."

Courtney sighed and apologized to her mother. "Good afternoon mother, how was your day?"

Courtney's mother smiled and responded, "now that's more like it, and fine thank you very much."

"May I tell you about my day mother?" Courtney's mother nodded and gave her the signal to proceed.

"I made a new friend today!" If Courtney's mother was interested, she didn't let on.

"Oh, really…and what is your new friend's name?"

Courtney blushed and said, "Duncan…"

Her mother smiled but shrugged it off casually, "you're too young for boys, now go do your homework, dinner will be ready in an hour. I want you looking presentable, we have guests over."

"Yes mother."

Courtney walked upstairs and set her book bag on her bed. The first day was always a 'get to know you' day, so Courtney didn't have any homework. She glanced at the clock and decided she had some time to ponder before she had to get ready for dinner.

Courtney really liked Duncan and decided that he could be a great friend. This was the first time in her life she was really happy.

The next day Courtney was appalled at Duncan's look, she had liked the old look, but they both got through it eventually.

For the next two weeks, all went well with Courtney and Duncan…until Duncan turned bad.

**COURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCANCOURTNEYXDUNCAN**

Courtney showed up to school one day, said good morning to the teacher and took her usual seat next to Duncan. She noticed something was different about him, he was glaring harshly at her.

Duncan was mad, his mom had ignored him ever since he had started first grade. He had simply come up with the conclusion, that the only way to get attention from his mother, was to merely get in trouble.

As soon as Courtney sat down next to Duncan, the first thing he noticed was her hair, the plaits were slightly longer than he remembered.

"Wassup with your hair?"

Courtney blushed and shrugged. "I was rushing today, so my mom didn't have time to put it in French plaits, so I did regular braids by myself…you like it?"

Truthfully Duncan did like it, but he needed to focused on his goal. He thought a quick 'I'm sorry Courtney…' in his mind. This was going to kill their friendship.

Duncan smirked, and put his hand up and touched her braid. "Actually, it doesn't suit my taste," he paused and grabbed some scissors out of his back pack.

"Your hair is to long for my preference."

Before Courtney could reply, he opened the scissors and hacked off most of her left braid. Courtney started crying, and fingered her messed up braid.

"W-why would you do s-something like t-that Duncan?"

Duncan just glared at her and answered, "I don't like you…"

Courtney continued wailing, and Duncan wanted to desperately tell her that he was sorry, but he kept his smirk on his face, Courtney's severed braid burning in his hand. Courtney told the teacher, and just as Duncan hoped she called his mother and got him in trouble.

Before his mother came though, he caught Courtney's face when she left. Pain, disappointment, and a look of absolute hatred.

Duncan looked down. 'I'm sorry Courtney…'


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan and his mother had just gotten home, he and his mother had been fighting the whole time.

"Duncan, I just don't understand…why would you do something like this?"

Of course Duncan knew the answer, but he played it casual and shrugged.

"You were such a sweet and innocent little boy, I just don't know what's gotten into you…"

Duncan couldn't take it anymore, he just exploded. "You don't know what's gotten into me?! Well I think I do! You never pay attention, you always leave me here with Cameron and Dylan! You don't even care what they do to me, just last week they gave me a buzz cut and you didn't care!"

Duncan was crying and he was about to say 'and you ruined my friendship with Courtney', but his mother interrupted him.

"Duncan! Go to your room this instant!"

"Fine!" Duncan stormed into his room and slammed the door, only to collapse on the floor sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry C-Courtney."

**DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY**

"What has gotten into him, I can't believe it! Comment incroyable, quelle conn! Et pour croire je populaire le!"

Courtney was so mad she was ranting in French. She was pacing quickly around her room, her hair flying everywhere. She had gotten it cut about an hour ago, into a short style. She hated it, and she had Duncan to blame.

Courtney was on the verge of tears, to think she had liked that…that….that _pig_!

Courtney vowed to never ever, be on speaking terms with that boy ever again.

No matter how much she liked him, or the fact that he was her first friend.

He was simply just trouble! Courtney needed to focus her attention more in school anyways.

Its too bad she had to look at him for the rest of the year…ugh!

**DUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEYDUNCANXCOURTNEY**

Over the next month, things were rough between Courtney and Duncan. As Duncan's hair grew out, so did his negative attitude. He grew more and more attached to it, and his mother did pay more attention to him, well only when he did bad things in school. In fact this afternoon was the worst fight yet…

"Duncan this is the fifth time I have gotten a phone call from your teacher this week," Duncan's mom sighed.

6 year old Duncan pouted. "so?"

"You're in the 1st grade Duncan! I can't keep putting up with you like this…"

Duncan tried to hold back tears from falling.

"What does that mean you're going to give me away, let some other family adopt me?!"

Duncan was used to this, his mom and dad were never home, always working, and his brothers that were supposed to watch him always left him home alone. Then he would cause trouble at school, at least he got attention from his parents that way, then his mom said she couldn't deal with this, but she barely did…

Duncan's mom crouched down and stroked his shoulder length black hair and hugged him. "No, of course not sweetie, I'd never do that, I love you baby."

Duncan had heard it so many times that he found it hard to believe.

"Yeah, then how come you always leave me home alone all the time?"

His mother looked stern now "Duncan don't you want food, your toys, a house to live in?"

Duncan thought, 'yeah, but I'd give it all up to spend time with you…'

After that Duncan stopped talking to his mother, he merely ignored her, even when she lectured him. He stayed out of the way of his other family members too, even Kayla. Duncan just grew attached to a negative attitude.

Duncan missed Courtney a lot too. It was agony to stare at the girl you hurt, and have her ignore you every day. He got in trouble every day just to keep his mind off of her, didn't work though.

Duncan sighed as soon as he got home from school today. Courtney was having a party to celebrate her 7th birthday, and had invited everyone in their class, except for him. As soon as she saw him today though, she smirked.

Well, he guessed that was an improvement rather than her glaring at him every day.

Duncan sighed again and decided to sleep off his sadness. 'Better than nothing,' he supposed.

Just another day in the terrible life of Duncan.........


End file.
